1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wirecarts and in particular to a folding wirecart convertible into a float and handtruck.
2. Background of the Invention
The discovery of electricity and its subsequent reduction to general use required the installation of large quantities of differently sized electrical wire.
Current wire installation practice involves the transport of a wide variety of wire installation tools, as well as the wire itself, to the work site. The scope of wire installation may vary all the way from the re-wiring of an existing structure, through wire installation in new single-family subdivision or multifamily apartment or condominium construction, to large commercial and industrial installations in structures having hundreds of thousands of square feet in area.
Once the tools and wire are on site, the spools of wire must be rotatably held in place in order to allow the wire they hold to be dispensed for installation.
Finally, after the wire installation work is complete, the tools and remaining wire must be transported back to where they were stored prior to the job, and the means of transporting these supplies securely stored.